


No Place to Die

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampire AU, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Reaper is a literal monster, but he is still Jesse's commanding officer.





	No Place to Die

“You…look…terrible…” came the strained voice.

“Looked in a mirror lately?” McCree scoffed, looking down at the slumped form. His hand went to his hip, ghosting over his peacekeeper, ready if the man before him dared to move. Though in his current state, Reaper was barely a man. More mist than human.

“Fair point,” Gabriel finally grunted after a considerable pause. He glanced at his fallen shotgun, discarded among the shattered remains of his mask, but it only existed now to taunt him. If he reached for it Jesse would likely finish off what little of him remained. But at least it would be quick.

“You’re dying,” Jesse pointed out, clenching his fist to stop the twitching of his trigger finger. He should have left them to finish his former boss off. He should have left him to die. He should just end it here himself. But after everything…Jesse still cared.

“No shit. Still as observant as ever, recruit.”

“Y’aint my boss anymore! I don’t have to put up with your shit.”

Gabriel chuckled, but the sound caught in his throat as Jesse bent down and pulled a knife from his boot. Reaper let his head fall back against the wall, too weary in body and spirit to bother fighting this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stretch out his final moment by taking in every detail. The smell of trash, urine, and gunpowder was suddenly penetrated by one overpowering scent. Blood.

Reapers eyes snapped open and locked on Jesse, who was currently dragging the blade along his good arm.

“What are you doing?!” he snarled, backing away. His hunger pushed him to the brink but his care for that damn cowboy suppressed the beast. For now at least.

“Well I know you’d be too darn stubborn to accept my help on your own… So I’m giving you a hand- well, an arm. Listen to your instincts, Reyes,” Jesse told him, kneeling at Reapers side and holding the back of his head to keep him still. Tendrils of black smoke wrapped around McCree as he moved closer. “Drink.”

“Fuck off Jesse, that’s a damn order!”

“I told ya; y’aint ‘commander’ Reyes anymore. Now shut up and drink. I’m a big boy, I can handle it.”

Gabriel clenched his jaw, trying to resist. But as McCree pressed the wound to the vampire’s lips all resolve broke. Reyes clamped down, sharp fangs easily piercing the skin. Guilt rose in him as Jesse hissed in pain, but he was too far gone to stop and apologise. As he drank his form became more solid, the beast inside became sated, and he became more human. If only a little. Once he was finished he ripped away from his feed.

“B-better?” Jesse asked, giving a weak smile before collapsing next to Gabriel. “Man, I could use a nap.”

Reyes wrapped an arm around the younger man and pulled him close, resting McCree’s head against his chest. They should really get out of here, find somewhere more pleasant to rest and recover. The alleyway was no five-star hotel, but, as long as no one came in shooting at them, it would do for now. It didn’t take long for Jesse to pass out. Exhaustion and blood-loss had taken its toll. Despite the accommodation, being in Gabriel’s arms provided him with the best sleep he’s had in a while. Maybe he had dreamed it, but Jesse could have sworn he heard Gabriel whisper his thanks while pressing a kiss to his wound. Definitely a dream…


End file.
